Killer7
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: While hunting down the final few foes he has left in the world, Harry finds that there are still some things outside of his control.


_"The World doesn't change. All it does is turn..."_

Harry Potter grimaced as he lowered his wand. His opponent, impaled upon the sword of the suit of armor he had possessed, dropped like a sack of bricks, with a sickening crunch. Blood and blade shards dashed the walls and floor. Harry waved his wave carelessly, deflecting the particles away from his own self.

"Surely that can't be all of them...?" He murmured to himself. Shrugging, he turned face and walked away.

Things had quieted down, by now they must have had control of the entire lower part of the building.

"Ar, that be the last of them." Ron grunted, as he kicked the man's head away. "Bloody hell. This is more then easy... this is fun!"

"Do not relax yet." Harry cautioned, as he descended upon them, his cloak billowing. "The enemy has not yet been extinquished.

"Ha!" Neville chortled. "At this rate, we'll acheive our dream in no time." he chuckled, looking over the other two gleefully, fire brimming in his eyes. "How many more do you think have to suffer?"

"Hundreds, thousands, millions... It matters not. We must keep fighting, in order to ensure that the Dark times never happen again."

"That's just a nice way of saying it never ends, doesn't it?"

The soft voice caught the men completely by surprise. Whirling around, they raised their wands and pointed them at the corner.

"Who's there?" Weasley barked. "Show yourself!"

She stepped out of the shadows, a dull look on face. Simply dressed, she stood, her head cocked to the side. Although the blood stain across her dress was striking, Harry found himself found himself staring at the weapon she was holding. A small scoped rifle, in one hand.

"A muggle, here?" Harry asked, incredulously. "What are you doing here, girl?"

She stared at him. She seemed quite at a loss for words, yet she was not frightened of him. Harry found himself clutching his wand more tightly, sweat building up in his palm.

"I am here to kill Draco Malfoy." She said simply. Polite, yet firm. There was not a lot of force behind those words...

"You'll have to wait your turn, girl." Weasley snapped. "I've been wanting a chance to murder him a hundred fold since I first noticed his slimy face barging into my life." His eyes narrowed. "A muggle, are you?"

She did not reply. Again, she seemed unsure of what to say. "I see we have similar goals." She said at last. "But to say that I am not disgusted with your actions would be quite... inaccurate."

"One more word, woman..." Harry threatened, as he brandished his wand. "And you're dead!"

She sighed, and looked down at the ground. She seemed to be examining her bare feet before coming to a conclusion. "I suppose I may as well warn you." She said. "Getting in our way will not yield the results you desire."

Suddenly, a dark, cackling, laugh seemed to come down the hall. She turned her head over her shoulder and examined the entrance way.

"So they are here as well..."

Without another word, she trotted down the path, her feet padding along the carpet.

"Sir?" Ron asked nervously as Harry watched her depart. "Should we pursue?"

It took Harry a long time to decide.

"No." He said. "She is not a threat. She is worth watching, however. Send a memo to the Ministry immediately. Neville and I will wait here."

Ron nodded. He departed as well, this time to the entrance where their support team lay in wait.

"Strange girl." Neville commented. He lay down, and grabbed the man's head. Tossing it up and down like a ball, he giggled as the rotting flesh contacted his skin. Harry looked on at him as he played.

"Killing comes easy now, doesn't it?" Harry asked softly. "Killing those who wronged you?"

"Indeed." Neville said. "I never knew being a hero was so easy."

"It's in the blood, Neville." Harry said softly.

The head dropped, and begun to roll across the floor. Neville stared down at the ground.

"I- I- mean yeah, my parents were heroes too, I guess." He said. He giggled nervously, not meeting Harry's eye.

"I doubt that very much, Neville." Harry said coldly.

Although Neville was quick, Harry was far quicker. Before he could even move his hand, Harry had set him on fire. His shrieks filled the air as his skin charred and blackened, He twitched slightly, fell over, and lay still.

"You didn't think I was stupid enough to fall for your tricks?"

He looked over the corpse for a while longer, contemplating the lengths it had taken to avoid retribition for his kind's crimes. All the people he betrayed, the child he had strangled, the wife he had beaten to death with his bare hands...

A sharp crack filled the air. A gunshot. The cackle that followed was unearthly. Sinister...

Harry suddenly felt a strong desire to crush the resistance once and for all. He did not need his remaining follower to fight alongside him. He must finish the formal remainder of this mission by himself.


End file.
